


Mysterious New Boy.

by Loki69



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human Zim, Alternate Universe - Irken Dib, Human Almighty Tallest Purple, Human Almighty Tallest Red, M/M, Tallest Membrane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: AU - Human Zim and Irken DibA strange new boy shows up at skool, Zim can tell he is much different from the other people at skool but he never expected to find someone he can stand.How will Zim take it once he find out what Dib is?





	1. Skool

Within the dreary hallways of the 'Skool', a boy just barely reaching 4'7” marched into a small classroom, the few students that were already in the room froze when seeing him. 

His name was Zim, he was made on a secret base almost 16 years ago with his 'Brother's”, Purple and Red, before Zim made it explode six years ago. 

He took a seat next to the window's, on the left side of the room, He dropped the huge book on the desk before letting sigh before he laid his head down on it, waiting for another boring year of seventh grade. 

As soon as the bell rung a cold chill ran through the room, as black serpentine shape moves up to the front of the class to form into a scary looking old woman. She glared over the class, making everyone, but Zim, shiver in there seats, before starting the first rant that was only about how doomed they were. 

Zim sighed before looking out the window as his mind started to form shapes in the storm clouds starting to move overhead, today was going to be a long day.

A few hours when past before Miss Bitters called out on Zim to take part of the class, he just looked lazily over at her as his name was called. “Zim... I asked you to inform the class on what you did this summer...” She hissed, bothered she had to ask such ridiculous questions. 

Zim looked at her then around the room before shrugging and laid his head on his hand. “hm.... Nothing...” He muttered only to get a low hiss come from the teacher making him eye her questioning. 

She was about to say something before the phone in the room started ringing making her glide over to it and answer it, at this point, Zim stopped paying any mind to her and looking back over at the window. Zim felt a tingle as he felt someone approach him before he quickly moved to avoid the hand that was aimed at his shoulder. 

Miss Bitter's looked shocked at him before she hissed. “Get to the spare desk... I want you to pay attention in my class.” 

Zim gave a low sigh before standing up, the teacher towering over him as she followed his heels before he got to the desk facing the rest of the class, he let out a sigh before flopping into the seat and looking up at the ceiling before the door swung open, banging next to Zim. 

“Ah... we see to have a new student, His name is...” Miss Bitter's squinted down at a paper. “Dib... “ 

Everyone, but Zim greeted him to the class before he took his seat in front of were Zim was seating now. 

Miss Bitter's starter talking before Zim looked down to see the miserable new student before his eyes trace almost every inch of his face. Dib had pale skin, hazel-gold eyes and had glasses on but it was what he saw behind the face that had Zim studying him. Zim spotted a glint and shimmer ever so often before the two's eyes meet, a shine bounced off Dib's glasses before Zim just gave a deep sigh and looked back at the ceiling.

The whole class after that, Dib was trying to figure out why the command did not reach the short human seating up front. 

As soon as the bell rung for lunch almost everyone in the room ran out the door, Zim could not from having to get his bag from his desk and Dib didn't know what was going on. 

Zim sighed as the last of the crowd finally passes before spotting the new kid just started standing up as he looked around the room with a confused look. “I'm not sure if it's normal at your old school but that bell means lunch...” Zim mumbled as he shoved the large book into his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, eyeing the new kid up and down before pulling an annoyed face on when he noticed he was still the shortest kid in class. Zim tried to quickly rush out the door only to be stopped by the new kid trying to reach out and touch his arm. “WHAT!” He snapped before moving into the hallway. 'I'm tired of people trying to touch me.... two in one damn day?' He let out a low hiss before turning around haft-way down the hallways to see Dib following. “I SAID..... What? What do you want...” He asked, trying to keep from yelling so much. 

Dib looked shocked that Zim could tell he was behind him. “Um... ah... I'm just sure to go...” Dib stumbled to say, his English was still being finalized to his PAK. 

Zim rolled his eyes and point to behind the other boy. “Turn around, walk to the end of this hallway and turn right... at the end of that one is the cafeteria...” Zim grumbled before turning on his heel and marching off to his locker to get his lunch and a few gadgets to mess with he took from home. 

Dib made his way into the cafeteria, before pulling a discussed look at what the children were eating. 'You have to blend in.... try and eat whatever that is....' He kept saying in his head as he made I through the line and found an empty table and sat down. 

Dib was poking at the food when a high-pitch noise pulled his attention away from the tray and to a fast running boy, squalling, from the line to the table he was at. The boy was almost four feet tall but seemed to have the energy of a puppy. He sat down across the table from Dib and smiled big at him before about haft the lunch room looked at the door from a yell. 

“GIR!!!” Zim looked around and sighed as he walked over to the table and glared at the shorter boy. “Gir.... “ He tried to form a thought but couldn't without cussing, he knew it would get Red and Purple called for sure, before groaning as he took a seat next to Gir. 

Dib looked over confused before Zim slammed his head on the table and let out a heavy groan. “You... okay?” Dib asked Zim just let out another groan before Gir spoke up. 

“I'm fine! Have you met my brother? His name is Zim!!! He walks me to school!” Gir said happily before Zim shot up and stared down his 'brother' with a scow. 

“Gir... leave the Stupid! New boy alone... “ Zim said waving his hand in Dib's direction. 

Dib glared at the human. No one calls him stupid, exotically an inferred creature. Dib quickly shot his arm across the table, aiming to grab Zim's coat, before Zim quickly pushing his hands on the edge of the table and forced himself less than an inch out of Dib's reach. Dib's eyes widen as he clocked the speed the human moved at just to have him lightly brush against the fabric. “How...” Dib started before getting drowned out by Zim yelling now. 

“Why the HELL are you trying to touch the GREAT ZIM!!!!” Zim started making Dib think to himself. 

'Great? Isn't he under the average height for his grade...' 

Zim glared at Dib before huffing trying to calm down only to pull his bag up as a teacher called him across the room. 

As Zim walked away he started thinking and smirked before speaking. “Don't try touching me again.... Worm...” He hisses the last word before starting to walk away to the teacher.

Dib was in utter shock from the last thing the strange human said when he was jarred out of his head to the sound of the bell going off. He looked around the room, seeing it was empty, before standing up and heading back down the hallway. 

As he entered the room, miss Bitter's darted her eyes to him before quickly moving to her feet. “Dib... for being late on your first day I am sentencing you to detention...” He looked in shock before dropping his head and nodding. “Go to room 95...” She said and pointed him out of the room.

Within the detention hall, Zim sat with his head on a table as he messes with a strange device under it, taking up the time until he was allowed to leave. A loud crash happened outside the room before someone was thrown into the room. 

“Detention for the afternoon...” The hall monitor said before Dib stood up, brushing the dirt off his trench coat.

Zim looked discussed over at the new kid. 'He must be stalking me....' He thought before popping his head back onto the table, the teacher told Dib that the class ends in a haft an hour after the skool lets out. 

'I need to learn everything I can about humans and there use... how will I do that right now...' Dib thought before taking the seat across the table from Zim, it was the only other chair in the room. 

Zim kept his head down as he messed with the device in the lap making Dib eye him in a little confused what he was doing. 

“Wha...” Dib tried to whisper before Zim glared him down and placed his finger to his lips, telling him to shush. The device made a beeping noise before Zim smiled and dropped his hands below his knees, holding the device in his hand, before tossing it under the teacher's desk.

A large puff of pink smoke waffled passes his face and into the air vent, before he seemed to pass out, Zim let out a sigh and smirked. “Finally... he makes grunts and coughs when students talk... gets bothersome.... so...” Zim glared at Dib as he raised one of his eyebrows. “You're going to stay quiet until I stop for longer than five seconds... then you respond to whatever I have asked... that it.... or.... I will get the both of us but into the dark room.... it's not a good place...” Dib was going to say something before he nodded wanting to see if he could also get some information he needed. “Okay... Why do you act so... strange? Why do you keep a glimmer or appearance changer on? Do you have a horrible appearance or is it something to keep your identity a secret.... Also, you seem to be picky when it comes to food... why is that? One more thing... why did a glint happen to your eyes when I looked at you in class....” Zim asked almost one after another before taking a long pause waiting for the taller one to speak now. 

Dib looked shocked before letting out a sigh. “What do you mean 'strange'....I'm shocked you saw it... It's a personal reason to hide my identity... I come from a different location so the food your 'skool' serves looks and smells funny.... I guess light bounced off my glasses...” Dib answered all the questions. 

Zim tapped his finger against his bottom lip thinking. “Being a foreigner would make sense why you act strange... and the food thing... though I think it's disgusting.... Zim can see a lot of things others ignore.... that is why Zim is so GREAT!” He said pulling his fist up against his chest in pride.

Dib rolled his eyes before he started asking questions. “What makes the food taste bad to you? What is your age, if you don't mind me asking... you behave much older then an eleven to twelve-year-old...Is there a place I can find out about this place better? Have you even see a ghost? You and your brother do not look at all the same... I thought siblings look the same...” 

Zim's eyes got wide as all the questions that boy had before he smirked. “I can't explain why just can't stand anything with too much grease of any meat in it... Gir is under the eyes of my guardians but we are not really siblings by blood... If you must know I am sixteen... and yes... I'm way to short for my age... I hear it all the time.... “ Zim hissed before tilting his head. “Ghost? Never... unless if you count Gir cutting holes in a sheet and draping it over him... no... As for finding out about almost anything, you want to go to the three local library's...” Dib smiled lightly making Zim's smirk fall on a shocked face. “Um....” Was all Zim got out before a loud bell rung from the teacher's desk, letting them know they could leave the room. Zim's smirk crawled onto his face before he reached down and grabbed his bag and dashing out of the room. 

Dib stood up and followed the shorter boy out of the room, not as fast though.

Outside, Dib stopped and looked from Zim to the sky. “Damn...” Zim said as the clouds surrounding the town started to downpour as soon as Dib stepped out. 

“Um... this is not good...” Dib mumbled as he noticed the toxin's in each drop, it would give a burning sensation on any part of him that the water could touch as Zim looked at him confused. 

“It's just rain... just annoying... I forgot my umbrella too...” Zim looked over at Dib only to see him with a look of dread. “Oh... um... Dib was it.... See you tomorrow...” Zim said before flipping his hood over his head and dashing into the downfall. 

Dib watched the human run down the sidewalk before quickly turning to the left and hearing away out of few. Dib let out a heavy sigh before pilling out a small device before moving some things around on it and putting it up again. “Okay... only four blocked...” He sighed before moving as fast as he could to a close by covering before making his way across the street.


	2. Home

A few minutes of running, Zim found himself in front of his bright green and purple house before running into it. He then looked around to see no signs of anyone being at the house and let out a chuckle as he ran his hands through his soaking wet hair. “House! Find me some clean towels... at least two.... some change of clothes... and warm a blanket up....” Zim said before the towel was flung into him his face. “Thanks…” He grumbled before quickly drying his hair before he unzipped his black and gray hoodie. “Shit!” He hissed as he peeled the coating material off his skin before flinging his pink tank off. The rain made his skin shiver as he ran the towel quickly over it before dropping it, now soaked, down on the ground. “House... where is that...” He started to yell before getting smacked by another towel. “Ow....” He sighed before moving away from the door and moving to a doorway before yelling at the house again. “Place the clothes in the bathroom.... please....” He smiled before closing the door and deciding to take a shower, the rain outside was filthy feeling on his skin. 

~~~~~~~

Almost thirty minutes have gone by when Dib got to his base, only to be yelled at his base. “You're late! And soaking wet.... with contaminants... ewwww... Hear... I will help you....” His bases computer said before dropping the floor below him and he fell into a vat of cleansing gel. 

Dib only gave a light sigh before crawling out of the strange purple gel and pulling the glimmer off. “Computer, download the files I made from my PAK... filter them if you don't mind...” He said before fixing his glove as the computer gave a deflated sigh. 

“Fine..... I might filer them...” It said before attaching a cord to the irken's PAK and removing the files. 

“Warm up the lab... this rain has the whole place freezing...” He said before walking across the hallway to his lab. 

“Ugh.... fine...” The computer said before Dib started working on a few cameras, he would need to keep tabs on few humans marked on the watch list. 

After a few minutes he finished up and moved to the large computer in the room, he froze when he noticed something lacking on the screen. “Computer... where are my files?” He asked as the computer let out a heavy sigh before they showed up. 

Dib worked on sorting files since his computer didn't do it for him. He let out a sigh as he didn't have nearly enough data for his report. “Computer, test connection with the Massive... I need to confirm I have set up Base on this planet.”

The computer groaned before a chime happened. “There... I sent a signal, the connection is at 54%...” Dib nodded before the computer gasped. “Incoming transmission from...” It paused before making a ding. “Tallest Membrane.” Dib stiffened before nodding, turning around to look at the late screen behind him.

The screen flashed on to show an irken tallest in a long white lab coat with blue goggles covering his eyes. “Scientist Dib, What do you have to report?” 

Dib shuffled his feet around as he eyed the rough data on the screen near him. “I have intergraded into the planet. I have found that most life forms seem to be less than a smet...” He paused as he noticed the small amount of data on the   
Zim' kid until he realized he was still quite and pulled a worried look on. “I have joined a learning institution but it seems to not teach anything. I found at the most, five things on this planet that show higher intelligence the others. I will send you the list once I get it finalized.” He looked up to see the tallest antenna shoot straight up in shock.

“I am impressed with how many you have found.” 

Dib nodded. “It had only been a day on this planet, it would take a little over ten days to match a day on Irk. Is there anything you require of me, my tallest?” He asked, eyes focused to the screen.

The tallest shook his head. “That is all, sent that report by the end of that plant's day...” He added before the screen cut out.

Dib eyed the screen before starting to get to work. It took him a few hours until he was able to send the report. After he sent it he ended checking out the file on the 'Zim' kid, something did not add up about this human.

~~~~~~

Zim was wondering his house after he got out of the shower, he had a clean pair of black jeans and a baggy shirt with a tiny moose on it. He spotted the carnage Gir had did whenever gt got home. “GIR! Clean this FILTH up!”

Gir popped his head out of a nearby doorway and pouted. “but...” Zim glared him down before Gir added. “Yes, sir...” he pouted more as he cleaned the mess up. 

Zim left him to it when the computer screen flashed on, showing a lean male with deep purple eyes and hair, it was pulled back out of his eyes with a hairband. Zim looked in shock at his 'brother.' 

“Zim! I...” He paused when he noticed the face Zim was pulling and flung the hairband off, the sound of Red yelping was heard before purple continued. “Red and I will be working late tonight.”

“Might not come back tonight,” Red said, he was just a lean as Purple with red goggles on and black spiked hair.

“Yeah... make sure to eat and get to 'skool' tomorrow...” Purple added before Zim nodded and the screen turned to black.

“That's a good note... hm... GIR!” Zim yelled as he walked to the stairs. “Meet me in my lab... you need a tune-up!” Zim yelled as he walked down the stairs.

By the time he had the lab set up and Gir was downstairs, he realized it would take all night. His hybrid robot was missing some important items in his programmes and internal casing, again. “Damn't Gir... Stopp taking this shirt out...” He grumbled to the robot before just giggled.

It took both boys all night to fix what they were working on, Zim on Gir and Dib on his research items and language understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it, good or bad, it helps.


End file.
